Shower
by Jeccy23
Summary: My first story ever :). Emma goes to the Mayors house and bumps into a Regina who has just come from the shower. The following day Emma sees Regina everywhere, goes home and takes a shower and isn't alone when she comes out of there... I am not a native English speaker so forgive me if and when there might be some misspellings in the story :D


It was a cloudy Saturday evening in Storybrooke and Emma Swan was walking towards the Mayor's mansion. Henry was spending a week on a camping trip with Mary Margaret, David and some other Storybrooke residents, and when Emma had found one of Henry's videogames while cleaning up her apartment, she had decided to return the game to it's rightful place in the mansion.

Emma arrived to the house and knocked on the door three times. As nobody answered, she tried the handle and to her surprise, the door opened. She quickly stepped inside the house and checked if it's owner was at home.

"Regina? Are you home?" Emma called out for Regina a couple of times but got no answer, which made Emma a little disappointed, because for some reason she had truly been waiting to see the sassy Mayor.

She decided to return the videogame to Henry's room anyway, and headed upstairs. After a few minutes of searching, she found the door that led to Henry's room. When Emma was just about to lay the game on the desk before her, she heard something. The shower was being turned on in the bathroom right next to henry's room.

Emma froze for a moment but recovered quickly until she heard another sound coming from the room next to Henry's. A voice. Someone was singing in the shower.

_OMG Regina is singing in the shower! Hilarious! I'd better get out of here before she comes out of there... Oh, what the hell, I'll just listen for a while... ... Is that really REGINA?... She sounds like an angel! So pure and innocent and yet so... POWERFUL... and wait a sec... IS THAT A LADY GAGA SONG SHE'S SINGING?!_

"... You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh, I'll give anything again to be your baby doll... You and I, you, you and I, oh yeah, I'd rather die without you and I..."

Emma had started to enjoy the singing and was already busting some moves on the floor, but stopped quickly as she realized she had been in the house for nearly ten minutes. She put the videogame she had been holding on the desk and left the room as quietly as she could.

As soon as Emma stepped into the hallway, she realized that the shower had been turned off and the singing had stopped. It was time to run. The second Emma took her first running stride, the bathroom door flew open and she bumped into something that was a wet... and completely naked Regina.

The first one to recover from the shock was Regina. "Like what you're holding there, Miss Swan?" Regina asked with an incredibly sexy growling voice. That was when Emma realized she was holding Regina's breast. "I... Oh... Reg... I..." was all she could say before she turned around and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

_OH DEAR LORD! What just happened?! Am I dreaming?... Please let me be dreaming this... I can never look her in the eye again... And why on earth was she NAKED?! She could've at least had some kind of towel on, but nooo, the lady decides to go on the nude... And I actually touched a part of that perfectly formed woman's sinfully gorgeous body... Oh shut up already!_

The following day Emma felt like the Mayor was watching her every move.

On Sunday morning Emma was starting her day off with a little something from Granny's. As she was paying for her purchase, she felt a warm breath on her neck and a shiver going down her spine as she turned around to see Regina disturbingly close to her wearing a tantalizing evil smirk on her lips. "Good morning Miss Swan" Regina said, and before Emma could say a word, Regina had taken her coffee from Granny, turned around, and walked to the door swaying her hips like never before. Her hand on the handle of the door she turned around one more time to meet Emma's gaze. "Oh and Miss Swan... Enjoy your... milkshake." After saying that, Regina left the diner leaving Emma mouth wide open almost drooling after her.

The next encounter happened a few hours later in the park. Emma was jogging and listening to music (some Lagy Gaga she had magically forgotten she even had on her ipod). As she stopped to catch her breath, she saw the Mayor sitting on a bench eating... Ice cream?

When Regina noticed that Emma was staring at her, she seemed to really start enjoying her little treat closing her eyes and swirling her tongue on top of the cone and licking it with desire Emma had never witnessed before. Yet again Emma felt her mouth fall open, and when Regina saw it, she stood up from the bench and left the Sheriff standing on the running track, watching Regina as she went.

That was when Emma decided she would avoid seeing Regina at least for the rest of the day. Emma ran back to her appartment, changed on more comfortable clothes, made some popcorn and started watching a movie. Before she had even realized it, she had watched three movies, and it was almost ten o'clock in the evening. Emma decided to take a shower before going to bed.

She took her time in the shower going through the day's events in her head. _Oh Regina... She put on quite a show didn't she. I could see it from her eyes that she knew she was teasing me... I would've given anything to be that ice cream of hers and I would've... What was that?!_

Emma was abruptly dragged out of her thoughts as she heard a noise behind her bathroom door. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and crabbed the nearest object with which she would scare the possible burglar away.

Emma stepped into the hallway and was greeteed by darkness, only a weak beam of light coming from the bathroom, although Emma was quite sure she had left all the lights on in the house. As her eyes started to get used to the darkness, she started to walk towards the nearest light switch, listening at the same time if she would hear the noise again. When Emma was just about to switch on the lights, she felt an oddly familiar warm breath on her neck, only this time the thing that was sending shivers through her body wasn't only the breath, but the way Emma heard her own name being said by the person behind her. "Em-mah...That towel isn't really necessary, right dear?... And neither is that mop going to scare me." Regina stepped in front of Emma so that she could see her.

Regina was wearing a dress that in Emma's opinion showed every single one of Regina's curves all too well, and while Emma was just staring at her because she couldn't get a word out of her mouth, Regina took a step closer to her. "You aren't afraid of me, are you dear?" Regina said with a smirk on her face that made Emma's legs tremble and suddenly she felt the urge to run away again. But Regina was blocking her way. "I can see what you're thinking Miss Swan... There's no reason trying to escape..." Right then Emma got the strenght back to her legs, turned around and started running towards her bedroom. "You can run but you can not hide Swan!", Emma heard Regina's regal voice coming from behind her.

Emma opened her bedroom door, ran to her closet, and went inside it. _WHAT'S HAPPENING?! I have to get out of here... God she's coming!_

Emma heard Regina's heels click against the wooden floor as she approached her hiding place. Suddenly the closet doors opened and Emma saw Regina bending over her. "Now be a good girl and get out of the closet dear..." Emma obeyed and was quickly pinned against the wall. She saw the lust in Regina's eyes and felt her own heart rate rising fast. Regina plunged forward, grabbed Emma's neck and put her lips on Emma's. Both women moaned as their lips parted. "Follow me." Regina said breathlessly and guided Emma out of the bedroom.

Regina stopped and opened the bathroom door. "I think we've played this game long enough Em-mah... And I think that _You and I _should take a little shower and see if I can make you sing...".


End file.
